This application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/038,973 filed Mar. 24, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of radioimaging, radiotherapy, labeling, chemotherapy, and chemical synthesis. More particularly, the invention concerns certain novel agents suitable for imaging and therapy of heart diseases.
II. Background and Description of Related Art
Cardiovascular disease (CVD) is the leading cause of death in most Western countries and encompasses dysfunctional conditions of the heart, arteries, veins and lungs that supply oxygen to vital life-sustaining areas of the body like the brain, the heart itself, and other vital organs. In the US, nearly one in two Americans dies of some form of cardiovascular disease, the annual toll coming to more than 975,000. Cardiovascular diseases can include coronary heart disease (CHD), coronary artery disease (CAD), chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), atherosclerosis, intrinsic cardiomyopathies (CM), and thrombosis, and can lead to potentially life-threatening events such as heart failure, myocardial infarction, pulmonary embolism and stroke.
Biomedical imaging includes various modalities that are widely used by physicians and researchers in assessing cardiovascular disease and more recently, in directing therapeutic approaches. By combining a variety of such techniques into clinical protocols, key functional and morphological features of cardiovascular system function or dysfunction can be assessed. Providing a detailed a picture of cardiovascular function to health care professionals is critical for treatment and for early and accurate diagnoses. Early diagnosis of cardiovascular disease is, as with many disease conditions, important for maximizing treatment effectiveness and minimizing long-term health impacts. More importantly for some forms of cardiovascular disease, it provides patients with time to make healthy lifestyle changes as well as a better chance of improving their prognosis through such efforts.
Owing to the widespread incidence of cardiovascular diseases, their often deadly outcomes, and the potential benefits for patients with early diagnosis, there remains a need for additional diagnostic tools and treatment options for many forms of cardiovascular dysfunction.